The University of Utah Clinical Research Center serves as a resource to the faculty of the colleges in the Medical Center. It provides facilities for the performance of clinical investigation on patients and normal subjects. Hospitalization of patients, dietary services and core laboratory determinations are included. A number of areas are being investigated actively. One focus of the Center has been the study of the underlying mechanisms and genetics of a variety of familial inherited disorders including familial hepatosplenomegaly, myeloperoxidase deficiency, Huntington's chorea, hyperlipidemia and premature coronary artery disease, Wilson's disease, colorectal cancer, bone dysplasia, pseudohypoparathyroidism, hereditary elliptocytosis, Alport's syndrome, the porphyrias and hemochromatosis. Work has been continued on problems in human endocrine and metabolic diseases including adrenal-pituitary dysfunction, glucocorticoid and mineralocortocoid metabolism, high risk pregnancy and hirsuitism. Other ongoing projects include studies of antimicrobial bioavailability in renal failure, new treatment modalities for multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, herpes progenitalis and multiple lead electrocardiographic mapping.